The Prince and the Princess Switch
by GreekPrincess16
Summary: Annabeth is the boy and is named Sam. He is the prince of Athens.Percy is the girl and is named Kathy.She is the princess of Atlantis.What happens when their parents make them get married. There are no gods. Tons of Percabeth and characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: percy is a girl and her name is kathy she is the princess of atlantis . annabeth is a guy and his name is sam and he is the prince of athens.**

**I dont own percy jackson and characters. this is my second story my first was pretty bad but you can read it . once again please dont flame .**

* * *

><p><strong>Kathys<strong> **pov: **

"Kathy it's time to get up" said thalia. "ugg five more minuts''.

"sorry your dad wants you" said Thalia as she walked out of the room. "Allright i'm up". If my dad wants me it must be pretty important, my dads name is poseidon the king of Atlantis by the way.

I quickly got dressed and made my way out of my room. I found my dad and mom sitting in the dining room. The look on my parents face clearly said they were gonna tell me something and i wasn't gonna like it.

"Kathy why don't you have a seat, your dad and I have something to tell you." said my mom.

" Umm ok so what do you want to tell me and why do I have a feelling i'm not gonna like it.'' I said as I took my seat.

"Your gonna get married" said my dad.

I choked on my drink and said "what you have got to be kidding me dad i'm 17 please tell me he is kidding mom"

"Sorry dear, your dads right plus we were 17 when we got married.''

" Well who is it that i'm getting married to". I am soo mad right now I could kill my parents.

"His name is Sam, he is the prince of Athens." said my dad.

Ok I guess thats fine because I have seen his picture before and he looked pretty cute. "When is he getting here".

"He should be here tommorrow" said mom.

"Ok i'm gonna be outside if you need me" I said as i quickly ran out of the room. All I needed was time to think I knew the day after Sam comes we will have a ball and he will propose. So things are gonna be busy the next few days.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it. I tried my best I think its the best I have done soo far. Its kind short so I may do the next chapter today. PLEASE REVIEW I will give you a cookie. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own percy jackson sadly.**

* * *

><p> <strong>Sams<strong> **POV:**

I was sitting in the gardens reading a book when Nico ran over "Hey Nico whats the rush''.

"Your mom wants you" said Nico.

"Ok where is she".

"She is in the library and you may not like the news.'' he said as he walked off.

As I walked to the library i wondered what he ment. I was soon at the library and saw my mother sitting at one of the chairs she pointed at one and told me to sit.

"Sam I have some news for you, you are going to get married" said mom.

I blinked a few times trying to make sure I heard her right. "Mom i'm only 17, if this is a joke its not funny". But i knew it wasn't gonna be one because my mom rarely jokes about stuff. And I knew it was pointless to argue .

"It's true she is the princess of Atlatis, her name is Kathy".

I knew who she was I mean who didn't she was kinda cute. "Mom i'm gonna go finish reading my book''.

"Just make sure your packed we are leaving tommorrow''.

I quickly ran out of the room I didn't know they still did arranged marriage. I was pretty mad at my mom but I ran up the stairs and packed some clothes to wear.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it review and tell me and please don't flame.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own percy jackson sadly**

* * *

><p><strong>Sams POV:<strong>

I just got finished packing my clothes and books when Nico walked into my room sulking. Let me explain Nico he is my age and he always wears black he's kinda emo and really into death ever since his sister died. "So Nico you finished packing yet?" He has put it off long enuff we are leaving in about two hours and i didn't know when i was gonna be back.

"What's it to you, I just got done. I cant believe your moms making me go too." He and my mom got into a fight about it last night and like always my mom won.

"Well, mabey you can get a girlfriend when we go. Plus whens the last time you had a girlfriend Nico?" I said knowing good and well when the last time he had a girlfriend was it was befor his sister died and he turned all sulkey. He needed someone to make him happy Like how I hope Kathy will make me happy.

"You know when I last had one Sam don't play dumb with me." He said as he left the room. Some times I missed the old Nico the funny one before his sister died and before he turned all depressed.

**/ two hours later /**

Me, Nico, and my mom borded our private plane on our way to Atlantis it would be about three hours before we got there, so I put in my headphones and listend to my music. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by Nico. "We are gonna be there in about ten minutes, your mom wanted me to wake you up." He said as he sat back down. All of a sudden I started to get nervious I mean what if she didn't like me what if i didn' like her? The plane just landed and a limo cam and picked us up. It took us to a pretty big castle by the beach.

"Hey mom, is this the place." I asked she told me yes and we went and knocked on the door. A girl with green eyes opened it."Hey ummm whats your name." I said trying not to be rude.

"Kathy Jackson."


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT:**

**Hey everybody i'm really sorry but i'm not going to update this story till I get at least 1 review. I feel like i'm updating this story for no reason. I hate to sound all mean and bratty but it's true. I feel like no one likes my story. So you need to REVIEW or I wont update. I will check daily. On another hopefully happier note I have almost this whole story planned out so all you have to do is hit the review button then I will update. **

**love and hugs from:**

**Greekprincess16**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back and I promised I would post the next chapter, so here it is hope you like it.**

**Disclamer:I dont own percy Jackson sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kathys POV:<strong>

As soon as my parents told me the news I ran to the beach. I stayed at the beach for about thirty minutes but I knew the peacefulness would not last. I was right. Aphrodite came up to ms how she was waring heels in the sand I have no idea how she was walking in the sand with them on. "Kathy, you ready to find the perfect dress!"

umm no she knows I hate dress shopping. "Sure" I just went along with her happiness. "Yay, come on meet me at the dress shop in twenty minutes." said Aphrodite as she walked off.

About twenty minutes later I walked into the dress shop that was in town. I hated all the attention I always got with people bowing and staring at me. Oh well I was already ten minutes late she would probably yell at me but what could I do about it now.

Speaking of the devil. " Kathy where were you, you are late and we have alot of stuff to do before he comes!" Yep she was mad. "Sorry."

We walked to the back where she must have picked out some dresses for me God help me. "Here you go, I think you would look good in pink." she said as she handed me the dress.

About two hours later I found the dress I wanted, it was a silvery blue mermaid style dress. I loved it! "Ok, now we have to find you some shoes then you can go." I tried on so many shoes I lost count. "I give up, I'm not waring high heels I'm going to wear my converse!" "But...oh ok fine, i'll bring you your dress the day of the ball, you can go now it's getting late." As soon as she said that I said bye and left. I was ready to go home.

When I got home I ran upstairs to my room. When I got up there I took a shower and got dressed for bed. I went and plugged in my iPod to the speakers and turned on my music. When I turned it on "since you been gone" came on and started playing. Then I went to bed.

When I woke up it was about nine in the morning. One of our maids must have laid me out something to wear. It was a simple white strapless dress with silver strappy sandals. I got dressed and went down stairs.

When I got there my parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast. We were having blue pancakes, my favorite. "So sweetie you ready Sams coming today?" My mom said.

"Yeh I gues, I'm just a little nervous." Well it was true I wanted to meet him. "I'm going to my room." I said.

Me and Thalia talked for a while my dad wanted me to get the door when Sam comes. So when I looked up and found out they would be here in five minutes I got really nervous.

They were coming at two so I decided I would go ahead downstairs. As soon as I got there the doorbell rang. I went and got it. There standing at the door was a cute boy with blond messy hair and intense grey eyes.

"Umm... Hey" Real smoothe Kathy I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok i'm soo sorry the chapter was late i was going to post it yesterday and I had it all typed up but when I went too save it my computer deleted it! It mad me soo mad I spent an hour typing it too. So I just typed it today instead. Hope yall like it and if you review I will post the next chapter Monday or Tuesday.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody soo sorry i'm late to update people at school were being mean, so I didn't feel like typing up the story and posting it.**

**Sadly I don't own Percy Jackson *sob***

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy's Pov:<strong>

"Umm...hey your Sam right." I said making myself look like a total idiot.

"Yeh can we come in?"said Sam

"Sure, you all may come in. Kathy why don't you show Sam his room." said my mom I don't even know when my mom came up behind me.

"Come on Sam follow me." I said as I climbed the stairs to the guest room which he would be staying in. "Here is your room hope you like it. I got a question who is that boy that was standing by you?" I asked hoping I did not sound to bossy or rude.

"His name is Nico my mom made Him come along to find a girlfriend so he is pretty pissed about that." said Sam

"Ok, dinner is in ten minutes its in the dinning room don't be late." I said the last part with a smile then I walked out the door.

When I walked down the stairs and into the dinning room everyone except Nico was talking about the ball. When I walked in an sat down everyone stopped talking. "So princess, did you show Sam his room and tell him when dinner is?" said my dad.

I wonder where he is he is late for dinner. "Sorry I'm late I could not find the dining room." so I guess that's what took him so long I forgot to tell him where it was.

"Kathy did you not tell him where the dining room is?" asked my mom

"I guess I kinda forgot to mention that."

"Well anyways you two will have dancing lessons tommorrow and the next day is the ball."

**The next day**

"Awww you guys are such a cute couple I simpily can't wait for the wedding!" said Aphrodite. Ok whats her problem Sams been here for only a day and she is already plannong our wedding.

"Ok are you gonna teach us to dance or what." I was just ready to get this over and done with.

"Fine then grumpy, so Kathy you just put your hands on his shoulders and Sam you put your hands on her hips." I thought it would be awkward but it wasn't it felt I don't know right.

"Oh darn it, the music is in my car you two better not move or I will hunt you down." We stood there for a while still in the same position. But he looked down the same time I looked up and we kissed. But all to soon we needed air so we broke apart.

"Kathy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo how did you like it personally I thought the ending was kina rushed but I wanted the kiss in this chapter. If you don't like it then don't read it that is like my motto because it's the truth. People cane be so mean I would have updated sooner but people were being mean at school so I got kinda depressed and I found out my best friend might be moving so review and I will update Happy Easter everyone<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey here is the next chapter.**

** Don't own Percy Jackson *wish I did***

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy POV<strong>

I have not gotten to talk to Sam since the kiss, we both have been getting ready for the ball.

When I looked up at the clock on the wall I noticed it was almost eleven and I would have to get up early for the ball tomorrow. So I made my way up to my room to take a shower, after the shower I got dressed and climbed into the bed.

**The next morning**

"Get up now, you have a big day and I only have a few hours to make you look pretty!" screamed Aphrodite. God what time is it. Probably early knowing her, she is always on time. "Will you shut up I'm trying to sleep!"

"No, it's eight and I gotta get you ready and Sam ready." Ugh I hate her. "Fine, I'm up I'm up!" I snarled out have I mentioned I hate mornings.

So I got up and got something to eat. Then she made me sit down so some of her assistants did my nails while she went and woke up Sam. She told me that me and Sam could not see each other till the ball which was fine with me. When my nails were done they did my hair and makeup. When I looked up at the clock I noticed it was thirty minutes till the ball started. Right now it was five thirty the ball was at six.

Aphrodite was a nervous wreck. It was finally time to put on my dress. It fit perfect and all that was missing was my white gold tiara. My mom came in and told me everyone was here. Me and Sam are going to walk down the stairs together. So when I got to the stairs Sam was already there standing in his suit, he looked handsome.

"Wow, you look really pretty." I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself. You ready for this"

"Not really, I'm kinda nervous."

"Me too" I admitted Aphrodite walked over and told us to come down the stairs in one minute just like we practiced.

Once the minute was up I held his elbow and we slowly walked down the stairs. I noticed everybody was watching us, and when we made it to the bottom and Sam swept me into the song that was playing. It was a slow song but not to slow to where we were just standing there.

I really liked dancing with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope y'all liked it was kinda short sorry and here's my reason for updating so late: my totally evil teacher gave me 4 reports due on the same day in history, then my permanent retainer broke, have to learn a song for showchoir try outs on May1.<strong>

** Ohh and by the way I'm going to have a new oneshot soon the title is " Easter Proposal" so check it out in the next few days.**

** As always read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people, I just posted my new story Easter Proposal. Sorry this is not a chapter, but there is probably just gonna be two more chapters. To tell yall the truth I have lost intrest in this story, but I will finish it. I am gonna do a story where the gods read Percy jackson so look for it soon. Oh and I will probably update in a day or to, its just as I look back on this story the more I think "what was I thinking, this story is really bad." Umm what else, I do have a beta well sorta she's my best friend, and she looks over most of my chapters, but not all of them. So please bear with me here at all my mistakes. **

**Read and Review!**

**Love and hugs**

**GreekPrincess16**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, here is the next chapter. Only one left to go.**

**Don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><strong>Sams POV:<strong>

As we made our way out to the ballroom, a song was playing so I swept her into a dance.

Once the song was over everyone else came and started dancing. I noticed Nico and Thalia, Grover and juniper, Selena and Beckendorf (AN: did I spell that right?) were all dancing. Maybe Nico has finally gotten over his sister.

Once the ball was almost over with Poseidon told me it was time for the proposal. I was starting to get nervous, I knowshe can't say no but still I hardly know her.

"I believe Sam has a very important announcement to make" said Poseidon.

"Umm yeh I do." I said then I got down on one knee and said "Kathy, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said. She was smiling, but she looked nervous.

Everyone was smiling at us, but my mother had an expectant look on her face like why arn't you too kissing. So that's what I did I kissed her, and we started dancing. The wedding would be coming up soon, but I didn't want to think about it. So maybe we were forced to get married, but I think I'm already starting to love her.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it. There is only one more chapter, originally I had intended this story to be longer, but I have lost my inspiration for this story so I shortened it. sorry for the short chapter. As always read and review. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey im so sorry I have not updated in a while but I want to thank my faithful reviewer mixinmingle for reading my story. I'm sorry to those of you that did not want me to update, but I really wanted tho finish this story. This is the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kathy's<strong>** POV:**

I was starting to get nervous today was my wedding day and I had been up early all morning getting ready.

I was wearing a white ballgown wedding dress and some killer high hills, and the flowers were daises of all diffrent colors. my bridesmaides were Piper, Thalia, and Juniper. The groomsmen were Jason, Nico, and Grover. The wedding would be starting in about fifteen minutes. I had just grabbed my flowers when my dad walked in.

"Hello Princess, are you ready." said my father in a happy tone, I thought parents would cry on your wedding day, but of my father is the one that wanted me to get married.

"Yea I guess, i'm just kinda nervous."

"Well thats to be expected your getting married after all. I have allready talked to Sam and he is just as nervous as you."

We stood in silance for a few minutes when the music started playing and the bridesmaids walked out, I knew it was about time for me to go too.

"You ready to go?" asked my father even though it was not a question it was more of a statement.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said as we walked out the door. There was so many people there, there had to be over two hundred. I noticed Sam was standing at the alter smiling.

When I got to the alter we said our vows and it was time for us to kiss. Sam pulled me against his chest and kissed me we probaly kissed for over a minute even though it was spose to be chastise kiss, and we left the church as they blew bubbles at us. As soon as we got into the limo we kissed again.

"I love you." said Sam

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugg its over thank God hoped you liked it. Umm here is the reason i havent updated : school finals, my best friend spreading rumers about me(not friends anymore), and drivers ed till 6 every day! <strong>

**Please Review and NO flames (Im sorry if you absolutly HATE this story)**


End file.
